treeclan_fieldclan_lakeclan_caveclan_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Applethorn
Applethorn is a red tabby she-cat with green eyes Personality To say simply, Applethorn is a violent cat. She has a lust for blood and battle like no other. So loves fights, and in mock battles, she has to always keep in mind that she has to have sheathed claws. Applethorn loves the idea of tearing into an enemy's flesh. As blood-thirsty as she is, she's a loyal cat. She would never harm a Clanmate unless they've broken the code. She fully believes the warrior code, all except the rule about killing enemies. Applethorn's an arrogant, prideful cat that believes in her own word 100% of the time. She will argue with anyone about her opinions, and is extremely hot-headed. This makes her become very crass and oafish. Even with her hot-headed, blood-thirsty nature, she's a really outgoing cat around the ones she likes. Cats like Minnowpaw, Alderfang and Splashfall are on her soft side and she wouldn't treat them with any disdain ever. History Applekit was actually born to the medicine cat, Skywatcher, and his secret mate, Dapplecloud. To hide it, Dapplecloud had Cloudnight pose as her mate instead. No one but those three knew. Applekit had two siblings, Sharkkit and Hazelkit. Growing up, Applekit was close to her brother, but not so much with Hazelkit. Cloudnight wasn't an active father figure. He didn't hang around the kittens much, and whenever he did, Applekit would always jeer and make snide comments at him. She never liked Cloudnight, thinking that he was too absent in their life and that he was a terrible father. Applekit was as vicious as she was now. She always tore apart bugs and tried to strike up fights between her and other kittens/apprentices. She was a loud kitten, and quite a pawful. She was only a kitten when the flood hit and the Guild attacked. The entire time, she watched the battle from a bush. Unbeknownst to her, her real father died in the battle. She would never learn that she was the child of the medicine cat. Applepaw became an apprentice and was mentored by Breezefang, the deputy. The tom helped fuel her thirst for battle, since he was also slightly violent. Applepaw highly respected her mentor. Through her apprenticeship, Applepaw and Splashpaw grew a strong friendship. They usually discussed and talked about things Applepaw would never talk about with anyone else. She valued their friendship immensely. But, she lost touch with her family and hardly talked to them anymore. Once, Shadowstreak of FieldClan was residing in their camp. Snake the rogue snuck in and attacked her. Applepaw joined the fight by slashing at the tom a few times, but Alderfang kept her out of it as much as possible. She earned her first battle scar, a scratch on the shoulder, and boasted to Splashpaw. Whenever Breezefang wasn't around, Applepaw would battle Alderfang. They always fought intense mock battles and Applepaw would always be scuffed up afterwards. The apprentice could never beat the warrior though. Applepaw became a warrior with her siblings, becoming Applethorn for her bravery and fierceness in battle. Soon after her warrior ceremony, the final battle between the Clans and the Guild happened. She was able to attend the battle and killed several of her enemies. Alderfang was severely injured during the fight. All the way up to his death, Applethorn would bring him food and try to liven him up. When he did die, she mourned silently. Applethorn came around to have her own apprentice, the leader's daughter herself, Minnowpaw. The warrior was confident she'd make Minnowpaw a great cat like herself. She trained her days on end and helped the apprentice become a battle machine like herself. During Applethorn's warriorship, her brother and mother, Sharkpelt and Dapplecloud, died. Even if they were distant, Applethorn mourned their losses. Eventually, Minnowpaw's assessment rolled around. Applethorn let Spottedpaw come with them to take her assessment too, since she was mentorless. During the fighting portion of the testing, Minnowpaw unsheathed her claws and Applethorn had to scold her. But, both apprentices passed. An apprentice of the Clan, Nightpaw, had left to try and find his presumably dead siblings. During Sapstar's announcement about it, Applethorn whole-heartedly agreed that he should be banished if he returns. She felt no sympathy for the tom and saw that he broke the code by going on such a mouse-brained mission. Trivia * She is owned by Absent Answers. * She's actually one of Absent's favorite characters. Category:LakeClan Cats Category:Warriors